Stranger Journey
by ShreddedTeddybear
Summary: Although the heroes are going back to try to win against Su-won a stranger comes along that might just help them further.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: this is my first story EVER. So don't be all 'judge' here. Plus I am writing this not copy and pasting, sadly. Please correct me if I spell the names wrong. I watched the series so far and did not read manga so... yeah. The one I watched had their names spelled this way so Im just going with that... why am I talking so much?**

* * *

Yona, Hak, Yun, Sinha, Jeaha, Gija, and Jeno were camping a little after they left Ik-su's place. But before they left Ik-su said he wanted to have a talk with Yona. "You will meet someone new on your journey. They will have pale skin but it will be like a ghosts and a bit see-through when they want it to be. They have short white hair and white eyes. Basically they are completely white. They will have a sparkling cape that can disguise them. It will be your decision to accept this _person,_ but they are very powerful so I would be careful." As Yona lied down, she thought about it. _When will I meet this person? How if they can disguise themselves. And even If I do find them, how am I to convince them to join us?_

The next morning, Yona opened her eyes very sleepily to find a hooded figure staring at her. She let out a little shriek that only Hak heard. He got up and ran over to see for only a split second, a hooded figure going behind a tree but suddenly it disappeared. Hak looked at Yona who had her eyes covered, and she was shaking a lot. "Yona" Hak said and she immediately put her hands down. As they began to talk, they had no idea that the hooded figure was still watching, and listening from a far distance.

Later that evening, as Yona was thinking, they were ambushed. Hak swung his blade and knocked out 12 people. The others were trying to handle around their camp while he was trying to protect Yona while she held her bow steady. She had no idea that a arrow was flying towards her that Hak didn't stop either because he was busy with the sword wielders. Just as the arrow was about to put itself into Yona's shoulder, the hooded figure stepped in front of the arrow and it went into the stranger's shoulder.

The person immediately crouched down as they inspected the arrow. Just at that moment, the bandits had fled. Hak turned around to find the stranger crouched down. He was about to swing his blade but then looked at the arrow that was embedded in their shoulder. _Did this person protect Yona?_ He was about to reach for the arrow but the person held a hand out. Yona looked at the hand and saw that their skin was pale white... _Could it be..._ The person simply reached for the arrow and pulled it out. It then suddenly disappeared to dust. Yona and Hak both looked at the person. They suddenly turned away but Yona reached out and grabbed their wrist. "Who are you?" Yona asked.

 _Guess there's no running now,_ Yona heard as if she could hear their thoughts. The person turned around and pulled their hood off their face. It was a girl with short hair that was white and with white skin that had white eyes and basically everything white with little white leather straps that were wrapped around her hands and feet as if to protect her from the ground. She had a short dress that had a longer back than front. _My name is Yuki Starlight,_ Yona heard clearly Hak heard it too cause he jumped backwards. They decided not to tell anyone about her yet until they were sure she was not a enemy.

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V

As night settled almost everyone was asleep. Almost. As the girl, Yuki looked at the moon she noticed that someone had moved. I noticed that a man in a mask had moved. I woke Yona and asked who that was. "That's Sinha, he likes to walk at night." She answered. I put my white hood up which had magic that made it black as night when the hood was up. I began to hide in the grass. _I could just shape shift... nah._ I hid in the grass and saw that Sinha was looking at the moon... Why did he have a mask on though? I kind of wanted him to notice she was there but, maybe he already knew. I reached out to tap his shoulder but he suddenly turned around and grabbed my wrist. My hood flew backwards and I pulled her hand back. He seemed to be surprised too. I then heard what he was thinking. _Who is this? Usually Yona sneaks out here just to check on me to make sure nothing happens._ I was learning more the more curious I was apparently. I turned around but once again he grabbed my wrist. _What is it with me turning around and someone grabbing my wrist?_ "Who...are you?" he asked. I didn't want to reply so I very quickly pulled my wrist back and dashed off to the camp. I was incredibly fast but my steps were still very silent. He looked like he was about to run... and he did but I was still faster.

I quickly disguised myself as a butterfly. He seemed to wonder where I went off to. Just as he was about to leave he saw me. I was so scared I paid no attention to see that everyone except Yona and Hak had appeared. _Hak said he was going to hunt and Yona is asleep!_ I also didn't notice I was in human form. "S-stay away" I said quietly. But they just kept inching closer. "I said stay away!" Suddenly a blast of light erupted from my hands. It missed them but just barely. "S-sorry" I held my hand close to make sure I didn't do it again. Yona, hearing the commotion, woke up and quickly went in front of me.

''Who is she?" Sinha asked. "Her name is..." Yona began but I finished it. "Yuki...Starlight." Yona seemed a bit surprised that I had spoken. Everyone reacted like this. My voice was like a sweet little child's. But actually I was older. I was 18. After that whole things was cleared up I went to sleep.

* * *

 _Your life will change soon. "What?" Be prepared when fire comes. You and your dark will fight. You can combine, or be left alone. "What do you mean?"_

But the dream had already ended.

 **I did that to basically tell you about Yuki. She's going through this CRAZY stuff while Yona is still considering if she is a enemy or not. Keep reading to find out!**

* * *

Yona's P.O.V

The next morning after making sure no one was around me like how I met Yuki, she told me this crazy dream about a dark... something. We both were pretty worried. But hearing this, I think that she has grown to trust me. But I think at some point, she has to tell us her story because, maybe that's the reason she looks so sad all the time. Did she read my thoughts somehow or is she psychic, because all of a sudden she nodded her head. _Night, I will tell._

It was night time, and everyone was gathered around the fire. I had told everyone that Yuki wanted to tell us her story and they all immediately wanted to be there. "I don't know if you all know this but I was a princess... like Yona" Everyone was surprised. "When Ii was born my parents named me 'Yuki' or 'snow'. And I had two friends, Konoie, and Nokoie. The reason their names are similar, is because they were brothers. I had no idea both of them really cared about me. They both had joined the war our kingdom was going through. When they finally returned, we had a celebration. But, Konoie noticed Ii had been spending time with Nokoie and, I guess he got the wrong idea. At midnight, I woke to smoke that was around. I looked towards my parents room but I couldn't find them. All I heard was their voice saying 'Leave'. So I ran. If you didn't know, our kingdom was secret, and in the sky. I was about to jump off the kingdom when I felt a sharp pain. I turned around and a blade was stricken through me. The last thing I remember seeing was Konoie looking at me... before...before I fell. In other words I'm supposed to be dead." Everyone was silent but they all stared. "But, I don't know what healed me but something did. And..." She appeared to be tearing up. " I think that's all we need to know for now" She looked up and her eyes appeared to be blue now. Her hair had some blue pieces too. She got up and went to lie down. "Hey guys, I don't think we should consider her an enemy, after what she just told us." They all nodded in agreement. I saw a look in Jeaha's eyes. "Don't even think about it Jeaha." He looked down after getting scolded.

I can't believe she trusted us enough to tell us that. I better talk to her to ask if she has any other abilities. All of a sudden the fire went out. I was about to touch the wood when suddenly a ember leaped up and hit my hand. All of a sudden, Yuki was there. She looked at the place where my hand was burned and something like mist came from her fingertips and it circled the injury. She walked away a little and looked at the fire while the mist disappeared. I gasped. Everyone was saying stuff like "What is it?" "Are you okay?" I held out my hand. The injury that was there not too long ago was gone. No one noticed that a small flame erupted from Yuki's hand and the fire was lit again. She really was useful for a lot of things. There is no possible way that she is our enemy. In fact, she even smiled. I think getting that story off her chest helped her. She got up and went over to where she slept as we all decided to talk. And we all agreed that we should ask her to join us.

* * *

 **By now you probably realize that the main people are Yona & Yuki. If you want me to, you know, put the others say so. I'm going to make another one so yeah. Maybe.**

* * *

So, I was about to ask her, but then, once again, we got ambushed. By the same guys. We got surrounded, and the only person that could help was Yuki. But she was nowhere to be seen. They somehow too all of our weapons "Maybe she planned this" Hak said. "She wouldn't do that!" I said. Suddenly a lot of guys were thrown into the air. Something really fast was knocking a bunch of them off their feet. Then our weapons were tossed to us. The thing knocking them out was Yuki. She had two sharp swords that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She took out a couple more guys. "Are you guys going to help or stand there like statues?" She asked. Immediately we all went into battle. Hak swung his blade to get rid of roughly 14 guys. Sinha, Gija, Jeaha, and I got a bunch of them. Suddenly one said "Fire the arrow!" I wish we would have realized it, but the people they recruited was Fire clan. They were about to fire a black arrow. It was heading towards Yuki... Her dream suddenly made sense. "Yuki!" She turned around to late to see the black arrow fly and bury itself into her side. She immediately went onto her knees. A black shadow began to cast over her. Suddenly we were all blinded by the dark light. Before it disappeared, I heard something. _Yona, I'm cold. Please... help... me..._ Suddenly the darkness disappeared to reveal someone that looked nothing like Yuki. She had pale skin but wore demonic clothing and had _very_ long black hair with streaks of red. She also had blood red eyes. She had a wicked smile on her face and black swords.

"Your friend is too weak to answer you" She said wickedly with a voice that sounded just cruel. Suddenly she disappeared. I felt something tap my shoulder.

 **Ok I am going to end this chapter right here! CLIFFHANGER! See you next time! Please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me. Please note that I don't know when I will be updating this story but its not going to be quickly. See you next time!**


	2. Attention! AGAIN!

**For all akatsuki no yona fans I apologize. I have been working on something else and I currently and putting this to a halt. I am working on another thing however but it is about a video game called "Five Night's at Freddy's". Before you start screaming let me tell you why I am pausing this. There have been rumors that the Akatsuki no Yona series will continue either this year or next year. I may have to do some major modifications to try to fix the story then. However I am most likely going to retry this story and have a new plot, new character. However if enough people care about this enough to argue and send a P.M I will try to... continue this. So... Thanks for listening.**


End file.
